Shattered
by DemonsxXxHeart
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, she knew and accepted that. She was not a selfish person in any way and anyone who knew her could tell you that for themselves. She was happy that everything turned out good for her friends. Never would she have an ill wish towards the ones she loved, even if it broke her heart in the process. -Reuploaded-


**Title:** Shattered

**Author:** DemonsxXxHeart

**Word Count: **2,028

**Rating:** T

**Status:** Completed. One-Shot.

**Song Inspiration**: Shattered - Trading Yesterday

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own **Inuyasha**, **Rumiko Takahashi **does. I also do not own the song/lyrics to **Shattered** by **Trading Yesterday**.

The wind blew the ebony hair of a elderly miko as she stood facing away from the growing village she had lived in for the past fourty-two years. Her facial expression was serene and tranquil, her fading azure blue eyes softly gazing over the village that held so many memories for her. Memories from her younger years flashed behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes; a sunlit stare, silver strands flying in the warm summer breeze, flashes of a red material, clawed hands on her thighs, a firm chest resting under her head… Though the face was gone, almost erased from her fading memory as time continued to pass her by. A name, she remember the name… _his_ name well… It was forever a part of her, something that time itself could not steal away. Not even in death would she lose the memory of him.

"_Inuyasha!"_

_The Inu-hanyou glanced back at the future-born miko, his mouth shaping into a fanged smirk. His arms embraced her as she crashed into him and together they fell to the ground. Her lips met his and soon his smile was as broad as hers. Never had anyone made him this happy. Never had anyone accepted him the way she did; not even Kikyou. Kagome was something entirely different and for that he was happy. Finally, he had found something worth holding on to. Finally he could love, and be loved in return. There was no way one could betray the other. Trust and love was the only thing between them._

"_I love you, Kagome." He whispered into her neck as tears of happiness slipped down her cheeks. _

"_I love you too, Inuyasha." Came her hushed reply as she clung to him. _

His memory would never completely vanish, she refused to let the Kami's take that from her as well. He was, after all, her first and only lover. Take her home, take her love, take her friends, take her family. All of that she could handle, alas it may take a while for the wounds to scab over. Her memory was solely hers. Something that she would always cherish and never lose grip of. She knew for a fact, he was unforgettable.

Nothing lasts forever, she knew and accepted that. She was not a selfish person in any way and anyone who knew her could tell you that for themselves. She was happy that everything turned out good for her friends. Never would she have an ill wish towards the ones she loved, even if it broke her heart in the process. She would strive through it, she would survive like she had done all along. She was a fighter, maybe not the best, but she was. She was a survivor. How many future-born 15 year olds would have the courage to travel back 500 years into the past where youkai were? How many would stay there, year upon year? How many would risk death, just to correct a mistake made on that first day there?

"_I… I l-love her…" The Inu-hanyou stuttered out after a drawn out pause in their conversation. _

"_I know." She whispered back as she laid beside him on the roof of their shared home. "I've known that for awhile." _

"_I'm sorry… I just-"_

"_There's no need to apologize, Inuyasha. Love fades. It really does, and I understand that. I wouldn't want to force you to stay with me if it caused you unhappiness." She interjected. She laced her hand with his clawed one and gave him her brightest smile; one he had caused many times over the years they had been together. "She's young and vibrant. She'll outlive a mortal like myself by far." _

"_You're young too. And beautiful." Inuyasha replied serenely, taking the hand not laced with hers and placing it upon her cheek. _

"_But still mortal. And aging. Face it, I'm not nearly as pretty as I was when I was in my prime. 31 in human years is pretty old looking for someone who looks like they're still in their late teens. Maybe early twenties." Kagome stated with a wink, "Besides, she is a youkai. One who cares for you. I can see it in her eyes, just like I can see the way you look at her. Honestly Inuyasha, you should be with her. We will always be friends, I'll be here for you as long as I am able." _

"_We've been together so long…"_

"_And it was good while it lasted." _

"_You gave up everything for me… Your life on the other side, your family and friends. The least I can do for you is stay with you. Stay true to you." _

_She then lifted herself into a sitting position, her azure eyes turned serious and locked onto his amber ones. "That was my decision, Inuyasha. It wasn't just because of you. Sango is like a sister to me, and you know Shippou's always been like a son to me. Miroku is a good friend, one who was always a pervert but when it came to more serious moments he could always pull through. He was a good ear to talk to through-out the years. However, you did play a big role in me staying. I love you. I have always loved you and I will cherish the twelve years we've been together, but it is time you move on." _

_His body had raised up beside hers at some point in her speech and he looked at her in disbelief. "Never have I met someone like you in all my years. I doubt I'll ever encounter such a selfless person such as yourself for the rest of my life, much less befriend another. You're a rarity, a jewel in the dirt. A bright light in the darkness."_

"_I like that, thank you." _

"_No, thank you. If it weren't for you… You saved me." _

_A hearty giggle escaped her lips. "It was my pleasure. I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I could." _

"_Me too, Kagome. Me too." _

A silent tear trekked a moist trail down her wrinkled face as she recalled that memory and then recalled the memory of the female Chiitaa youkai he had married and mated the year following their separation. Kaori, a three hundred year old female Cheetah-youkai, just slightly older than Inuyasha. The aging miko sat down under the tree she had finally managed to walk to and sighed heavily.

Goshinboku. The God Tree.

The place it had all first began.

"Ah, how the fates work in mysterious ways." She whispered as she ran her hand along the still-healing scar in the great tree's bark. "Inuyasha's scars have healed, but yet yours do not Goshinboku. I wonder why…"

"Oh, Mama. Why are you out here talking to a tree?"

"Shippou!" The miko said, her voice not hiding any of the shock. "Why are you here? I thought you were off visiting Sango and Miroku in the slayers village?"

His emerald green eyes darkened as he looked away. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news… But it seems they have both passed. Sango had died of an illness and Miroku soon followed. I just missed them apparently."

"I see…" Kagome's tired eyes lowered to the ground at the mention of her long-time friends deaths. "Are you still planning to leave with Souten to the Eastern lands?"

"We depart today, actually…" The grown Kitsune replied, "Are you sure you will be alright on your own? I hate to leave you here… If you want, I can ask her if I can stay here with you a bit longer and catch up in a few months. I know how you've been sick."

"Yes, but I am much better. Also, maybe the peace and quietness will be good for me."

"Perhaps." Shippou answered, his hand falling down to her shoulder. "I just don't want you to be alone if something were to… _happen_."

"Everyone dies, Shippou. You've witnessed this. I am not afraid of death." She answered, her smile genuine. "I have lived a happy life. I will leave behind no regrets."

"I just wish that this could have ended differently. That we had found a way for you, Sango, and Miroku to not age like a mortal. I wish you had gotten your happy ending like Sango and Miroku did. You and Inuyasha _belonged_ together."

"Fate had other plans for us, Shippou. Kaori was destined to be with him, to make him happy after I am gone. To heal the wounds my death will reopen. I am glad she came when she did, I would hate for him to try and be with me even in this state. I am too old."

"You deserved better. You deserved to live long!" He growled out in frustration, "To be with Inuyasha, to bare him many children…" Shippou's emerald eyes begin to water as he hid them under his reddish-orange bangs. "I just wish you had someone…"

The miko stood then to embrace her adopted son. "Shippou, I have had all I need. I have loved with all my heart, healed the wounds left by others, saved many lives of innocents, destroyed evil beings and made amazing friends and comrades along the way as well as meeting you. I have all I could have ever wanted here," She said, taking his clawed hand and placing it over her beating heart. "I have all I could want in my heart."

**~oOo~**

I was nervous.

I was finally back in the village known as Edo, the village my first love had been born and raised in, the one Kagome had later claimed as her own home. I came alone, seeing as my mate was due to give birth soon. Normally I would never leave her in such a condition, but the consequences of not coming here now would kill me inside. I would never forgive myself. I felt like I was required to be here…

I had just gotten the news today.

Kagome was dead.

Today was the day her body was to be burned.

Kagome… The bright, energetic future-born miko who had unbound me from the Goshinboku. The first woman besides my mother to ever accept me for who and what I am. It was because of her that I made friends, that I loved again.

She was dead.

I didn't say goodbye.

"_Love fades. It really does, and I understand that. I wouldn't want to force you to stay with me if it caused you unhappiness…"_

I remember her saying that… I wish…

I wish I had kissed her goodbye.

I wish I could hold her one more time, to tell her how grateful I am.

It's too late now.

I'm too late.


End file.
